There's a New Student at DWMA?
by Evil poptarts will take over
Summary: There is a slightly low number of SherlockXSoul Eater crossover fics,so I decided to break the mold. Sherlock is a new meister at DWMA and John is his weapon. As he tries to fit in, the others will find out about his past and the secret he hides. Rated M for smut in 2nd chapter. Is going to be a multi chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

There's a New student at DWMA?

Chapter 1

I am so intrigued by both Sherlock and SE so I decided to writ a crossover fic, since they are really rare. Mind you this is my first time writing a crossover after a few months, so if they're OOC forgive me. Sherlock is 14 in this story and Mycroft's 24. John is 19.*disclaimer*: I do not own Sherlock or Soul Eater, sadly. Please tell me what you think? *Established Johnlock*

"C'mon Sherlock. We don't want to be late on our 1st day." His companion said. Sherlock sat up and glared at his weapon." We're not going to be. We still have an hour left and it takes us about 20 minutes to get there." The meister said, standing up and heading to the shower. He returns a few minutes later tying his scarf around his neck and grabbing his schoolbag." Let's go." he said, strolling out of the flat, John scurrying to catch up.

Sherlock Holmes was a very peculiar meister. He was smarter than the average person and could come up with conclusions faster than most. He was given his weapon by some stranger in a hood telling him to take care of it. He ran home to show Mycroft, but all he did was sniff at it and turn away, for he didn't want to see his baby brother killed like their parents did. Mycroft was a miester, but he hardly uses his weapon to fight unless necessary. He still brought it out to converse with it, but other than that, he never uses it. He enrolled his brother into DWMA so Sherlock could learn how meister and weapon works together and for Lord Death to keep an eye on the child after 'The Incident'

They soon reach the building and the kids whisper and point at the 2 walking.

"How come the tall one's wearing a scarf…"

"Is the smaller one limping?"

"Are they the newbies?"

Sherlock grits his teeth and heads to Lord Death's office. "You wanted to see us sir?" John asked. "Indeed. Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am founder of this school, Lord Death. The purpose for this school is to strengthen bonds between Meisters and weapons. As you know, the #1 rule is that we don't take a human soul. Your teacher is Professor Stein and he's in room 5C. Good day."

"Wow. I can't believe we're here." John said excitedly." I must admit. I am impressed with the architect." He said thoughtfully,walking into the classroom,all eyes on the newcomers." Ahh. You must be the new students. Please introduce yourself and take a seat by Miss Alburn."he said. "The name's Sherlock Holmes and this is my scythe John. I am from London and I got John as a gift. That is all I wish to say. Miss Alburn please stand so that I may locate my seat please?" he said with a small smile and wink.

Maka blushed a bit and stood up." Thank you." he said taking his seat and John scrambling in,grasping the others hand tightly as he sat down. "Hello. Welcome to DWMA. I'm Maka and this is my partner Soul." a kid with spiky white hair shoots a grin in their direction. John smiles back and turns his attention to Stein. "Okay cla….." He is interupted by a boy with spikey blue hair shouting some bull. " I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME!" His partner,Tsubaki, sighed softly. Sherlock turned to tell the loudmouth off when John beats him to it. " If I were you, I would sit the bloody 'ell down before there's trouble." and the look in his eye made the nearby students shudder,but black star seemed unfazed." OH!SO YOU ARE CHALLENGING THE GREAT BLACK STAR! PROFESSOR," here he points a finger to the stitched up professor who looks up," YOU SHALL WATCH US AS I TAKE THE NEW KID ON!HAHAHAHAA!THIS FATED BATTLE WILL COMMENCE DURING LUNCH SO BE PREPARED!"

An anime throb appeared on Maka's forehead and she closed her book."Makaaa..CHOP!" All that Sherlock saw was an indention of a book and blood.'Hmm strong-willed girl,looks about 12 due to lack of chest,bookworm,divorced parents,dad cheating,strives to be top of her class,hates her dad for cheating on mom,has gift to…see souls,how interesting;' he turns away and stores the info in his mind palace,John watching him intently."Sherlock? Sherlock! It's time for lunch,or in our case,that battle. You haven't battled in a while since… you you up for this?" He asked worriedly." Of course I am." He said slingung his bag over his shoulder and strolls out." I will not have some loud-mouthed,egotiscal assasin show me up." He said with a cocky smirk and heads out front to where his foe was waiting,along with a huge crowd.

"HAHAHAHAA! PREPARE TO LOSE NEWBIE! TSUBAKI!" his partner sighed but transformed into bladed nunchuks. "John!" Sherlock said. "Right." he companion said,transforming into a double sided scythe." FEEL MY WRATH NEW KID! NOBODY BEATS BLACK STAR AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! AAAAAAAAA" he is charging at full speed and right when he thinks his blade made contact,Sherlock dodges and sticks his foot out,making Black Star fly. Everyone sweatdrops.'Is this kid for real?' John says." I hope not. This is boring. Let's finish him off." Sherlock said,grasping firmly on the handle and charges. Being on the streets as a child and dodging police really paid off as Sherlock dodged the punches,swung John and heard a sick sounding 'crunch' as he hit Black Star full force. Black Star flies back and gets up staggering."Is that..the best you got freak?" he taunted. Sherlock froze and felt his blood boil and John reconized what was going on." Sherlock don't. He may be annoying but he's a student." Sherlock doesn't listen and raises his sycthe again,but this time with a murderous intent in his eyes and charges at full speed,both blades lighting up.' Oh god.' John thinks faintly.'just like that time…3 years ago'

-Flashback-

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

"Idiot!"

"Queer!"

An 11 year old Sherlock was at Hyde Park sitting in the sandbox with John,letting the insults hit him when a kid comes and dumps sand on him."Ow! Why did you do that idiot? Oh wait. You're acting this way because your insecure and nervous about your friends reactions to you coming out of the closet. Also your parent's divorce is doing a number on your small min…" he is cut off by a punch to the face,hitting his head on the plastic. "You are such a freak Holmes." The kid sneers,kicking sand in Sherlock's face before stalking off. Sherlock stands up,eyes flashing."John,transform." John's eyes widen."Sherlock I can't. It's against the rules." Sherlock turned to him,eyes manic and wide." John. TRANSFORM!"

John sighed and transformed,landing neatly in Sherlock's hand."Hey Freak! Nice toy.." The group of kids jeered. They soon scattered as Sherlock charged full speed at the boy who kicked the sand. He can feel all of the hurt and pain mield together as his scythe was glowing."Sherlock,please. The madness is sucking you in. Sherlock!" John shouts,but to no avail. He welcomed madness with open arms,let it consume him. "Soul…REBORN!" and he jumps,swinging his sycthe sideways,cutting the boy in the side. Blood was gushing,Girls screamed and white ghostly thing entered the wound." May your soul forever be pure as you die a bloody death." He said,swinging his sycthe,slaughtering everyone,from children to dogs. He cackles as he swings until John yells." STOP! STOP IT NOW!" John dives into the black pool and struggles to pull Sherlock up. It takes a while,but they reach the surface and John has them on the banks." John I…" and he collapses. Outside John transform back to human and picks up his unconcious meister and takes off, not looking back.

-End Flashback

Maka pales and falls to her knees." No way… The new kid's soul length is growing. It's as if he completely changes into another person if provoked. Professor! You have to stop him. His soul wave length is…" she is cut off by her professor speaking." I can see it too. It is atounding how such a child can have such a huge soul wavelength. It is the same as Kid's,almost,but still…he in this form is a danger to the students." he gets up and charges at the manic student. Sherlock grins and he times his movements with Stein and flips over him and continues,sycthe raised."This'll teach you to mess with a Holmes. Soul..REB…." he is cut off by a kick in the gut and he flies back,sycthe skittering across the ground. Stein lowers his foot." That's enough of that." he growls.

John transforms and runs to Sherlock who is sitting up. "What happened?" he asked." Oh let's see. You had flashbacks to your past and was going to kill Black Star and the others,just like you did 3 years ago." John said,tears welling up. He clings onto Sherlock's coat and cries softly." You idiot! I don't want to lose you to hate and madness again. I love you too much for that to happen to you. I saw you sinking into the madness… I… I" and he started crying harder.

Sherlock was silent,as was the crowd." I.. I'm sorry for making you worry John." he said,stroking the other's hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. John sniffles and Sherlock picks up the frail weapon" Professor, may we have the rest of the day off?" Sherlocked asked. Stein frowned before nodding and the pair walked off. As the crowd dispersed, the only ones left were Stein,Maka,Soul,Kid, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki and Black Star." Professor. What was that?" Soul asked. Stein sighed and leaned forward in his chair." That is the power of a Broken Child. He probably had a traumatic childhood and he would use his weapon to defend himself. As time goes on, the hurt and lonliness will morph into anger, which only strengthens their power over anything triggers their past,they will use every thing they have to defend themselves and immobilize or even eliminate the threat. If left untreated,their soul will eventually turn into a keshin egg. Now lunch is over. I must leave you to prepare for my next class. Farewell." and he rolls back inside. "Wow Black Star. You couldn't keep your mouth shut and look what happened! You nearly got shredded to ribbons!" Maka fumed.

"Not my fault he lost it." he said. "Uh. It kinda is." Everyone said together,sweatdropping." I'm worried. John said something about losing him in madness. What could it mean?" Maka asked softly. "Whatever it is, we better keep our eyes on him. Let's head to class." Kid said, walking inside,the others following.

"Tell Sid that I'm in the library doing extra research for our reports that are due tomorrow." Maka said,heading in the other direction. Everyone looks at each other and walks on.


	2. Chapter 2

There's a New Student at DWMA?

Chapter 2

*WARNINGS: This chapter may include,but is not limited to:blowjobs and these aren't up your alley,skip the first section. Mind you this is my 1st time writing smut between two guys so yeah. I also want your replies and suggestion on if I should post this on . Also in honor of red pants monday,I shall add them in.*

"Sherlock. That was a really risky move you made." John scolded gently,kissing the taller boy's neck softly. "I know. I don't know what happened, I mean, I try to fight the urge but…" he sighs as they walk into their flat ,221B. Mycroft was sitting at the table,phone in hand." Sherlock. Tell me why I got a call from the school saying you lost control?" he asked.

Sherlock rocked on his heels and bit his lower lip." It happened again…. 'croft, if it wasn't for John…" he trailed off,eyes filling up with tears. John holds the younger boy close and strokes his hair." Mycroft. Please don't be mean. He couldn't control it this time." John pleaded. Mycroft frowned but nodded." Head off to your room and stay there the rest of the day. I'll bring you dinner. I'm really disappointed in you." Mycroft said disapprovingly. Sherlock bit back a sob and ran out.

John chased after Sherlock and opened the door,closing it behind him. Sherlock was curled up on the bed,back facing the door. John makes his way to the bed and lays on it,pulling Sherlock close." It's okay 'lock." He murmured,kissing the other's neck slowly. Sherlock whimpered and leaned into the touch. John kissed to the other's ear and nipped the skin there. Sherlock whimpered again as John took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked."J..John.." he moaned softly. The older boy turned the younger over and slowly slid down,using his fingers to unbutton the other's shirt and leave kisses to the slowly exposed skin until he reached the lump and placed his mouth over it and sucked.

Sherlock bucked up and moaned softly as John unzipped his meisters trousers and pulled them down with his pants and licked the tip teasingly. "J… John. Stop teasing and get on with..AHHH!" he moaned loudly as John takes his meister into his mouth and starts bobbing his head. He smirks and speeds up then slows down and goes back and forth between the two speeds,making the younger squirm. "John… I..I'm about to.." he gets cut off by a deep gutteral moan coming out of his mouth as he comes hard into his weapon's mouth,back arching like a cat.

John swallows it and slowly pulls away. Sherlock is lying on the bed panting,still reeling in the aftermath of his orgasm. John reaches over to his sachel and pulls out a travel size bottle of lube and a condom,popping the cap and spreading a generous amount on his fingers and positions 1 finger at the other's twitching entrance." Relax." John murmured,pressing his lips against his meister's as he slides a finger in and waits until he feel him relax and starts thrusting slowly.

Sherlock keened and bucked his hips up when he felt John's finger graze his prostate. John slowly adds another and waits a bit before thrusting again. Soon all 3 fingers are thrusting in and out and Sherlock is writhing on the bed." John…please." he begged. John slowly pulls his fingers out and slips out of his trousers and his red pants and puts a condom on, slicks himself up and presses the tip in,making Sherlock wince." Are you sure?"he said worriedly. He knew Sherlock was a virgin and wanted his 1st time to be amazing." G..go John. I want this." he said. John licked his dry lips and pushed in halfway,only stopping when Sherlock let out a cry of pain." I…It hurts John." he whimpered.

John stroked the others hair and waited." It usually does when it's your first time,but it'll get better." Gradually,the pain subsided and Sherlock takes a shuddering breath." You can move." he whispered. John bit his lip as he pushed all the way in,lips covering his meister's to muffle the scream. Sherlock had his eyes squeezed shut,tears running down his face. John remained in the same position and continued to kiss him before Sherlock was reduced to whimpering. John pulls out and slides back in slowly,letting Sherlock get used to the feel. He gradually goes faster but it's still at a legarthic pace.

Sherlock is surprised at how gentle his weapon is being with him and is silently thanking the mysterious hooded stranger for giving him John. John slightly speeds up,moaning a bit." Sher….I'm fixing…" he gets cut off by his orgasm catching up to him and he comes in the condom. He waits a bit before pulling it off and tying the end and throwing it away. He then curls up by Sherlock and holds him close." I hope that made you feel better." he murmured. Sherlock nods sleepily before wrapping his arms around John and dozing off.

~At DWMA~

Maka was in the library looking up any past incidents in the London area and pauses when she gets to a particular heading." Mass Murder in Hyde Park." She scans the article and writes down her finding in a notebook. 'Who would do such a thing?'she wonders as she opens another book,placing the other book to the side to check out. The particular page she's on has "The Broken Child" as it's heading.

'Despite all the phenomenons a person faces,none is more mysterious than The Broken Child. At first glance it seems like an ordinary child,but if you look closer,you can see the madness swimming in their eyes. They are created when a small child usually had a really bad childhood and they don't get the love and nurturing it needs. As time goes on,a small black pit forms in the child's mind. They worse a child is,the larger the pit grows. Soon it consumes 1/2 of the child's mind. At anytime, 2 things might happen:

1. When a bad memory is triggered, the black pit consumes the child's entire brain,thus controlling the child against it's will,or

2. If a child feels threatened,they can 'call'the madness,let it consume them,but still has power over their body.

When dealing with these creatures,one must be careful about what they say or do,unless if they want a mass murderer loose,due to a bad memory. As of yet,there has been no cure for this disease, but medical personel and scientists from all over the world are doing reasearch,but until then,all we can do is pray. The last major incident was 3 years ago, Febuary 10th in a London park. May those London citizens rest in peace.

Maka closes the book and feels a slight shudder run through her.'Poor Sherlock. I can't imagine him going through all of that. Also,that is the second time I came across the London park incident. That must've been a huge event.'she thinks. She checks out the two books and heads to Professor Sid's classroom,mind whirring.


	3. Chapter 3

There's a New Student a DWMA? Ch.3

Sorry for the delay. School tied me down, but since it's summer, I'm free. Mind you, I am working on a Potterlock fanfic and a Star Trek one as well, so I may not update as frequently.

Kirk: Evil doesn't own Soul Eater or Sherlok.

Me: Italicized and bolded with ~~ are Sherlock's thoughts and the plain italicized with ** is his conscience

Maka slipped into Sid's classroom and handed him her excuse and sat down. After she took her seat, a waded up piece of paper hither in the head. She opened it and read it. She shook he head slightly and got to work, mind still reeling at the information she gathered. After school they met up and Tsubaki asked the one question that was on everyone's minds. "What did you find out?" Maka explained her findings and her growing concern. "You heard what Professor Stein said. If this doesn't get healed soon, his soul will turn into a keshin egg and we'll be forced.." she trails off, trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "…to kill him." Kid finished. It was silent until Black Star spoke up. "What should _we_ do about it? If it's incurable, why bother?" he asked. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a book indention on the back of his head. "You know? Things aren't always about you. Anyway I said there is no cures as of now, so what I think we have to do is keep him company and support him to keep the urges at bay until they find a cure." She said."Maka. That may be true, but who knows how long it will take to find a cure? It may take years and we can only hold off the urges for so long." Kid said. "So until then let's do all we can now!" Patty said cheerfully. "Patty has a point. There is no point worrying about the future when the present is still here."Liz agreed. After they agreed, they decided to head to the park and play basketball.

John and Sherlock woke up a few hours later and John climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "You need some fresh air and there is a park nearby. Oh, and you are NOT wearing your coat and scarf."he said, popping his head back into the groaned and climbed out of bed and got dressed in silence. He pulls on a pair of black skinny jeans and a Union Jack T-shirt and slipped on his blue battered converse. John steps out wearing a buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans with his red converse. "Let's go." He said, opening the window and grabbing their satchels. He climbs out on the sturdiest branch and Sherlock follows him, closing the window behind them. They carefully make their way down the tree and head to the park in comfortable reach the park and stops when they spot Maka and the gang playing basketball. John wants to join, but he is still shy and Sherlock is silent. Patty sees them and runs to them. "Hiya! We're playing a game of basketball. Want to join?" she asked. John agrees and Sherlock looks as if he wants to say yes, but he hears a *_'They don't want a freak like you playing. They're trying to take advantage of __you Sherly. Say no Sherly. Do it or I'll make you hurt John.'*_ Sherlock looks at Patty and John, who was looking worriedly at him. 'I'm sorry Miss Patty, but I'm afraid I must decline. Sports have never been my thing. You go off and have fun John." he said, heading to the bench. John looked at him once more before heading to the court with Patty, apprehension filling him.

Sherlock sits on the bench and watches with vague interest as he pulls out a book on Physiology. He is reading when he starts feeling dizzy. ~**_'Leave me alone'~ _** he thinks angrily. *_'But why Sherly? We are the best of friends. Look at John. He's slowly abandoning you,__just like your parents did.'* _The voice mocked. ~'**_That's not true. My parents died fighting. The didn't abandon me.'~ _** He thinks warily,letting his defenses fall down. '_Join me Sherly. I'll take care of you.' _ Sherlock wobbles for a moment and his eyes close, not even feeling his body hit the ground. He opens his eyes and he's in a hallway and sees a door open and a silhouette of a person standing in the door. *_'Come to me Sherly.'* _ Sherlock feels himself walking as if he's under a spell to the figure. As his arms wrap around the figure, it smiles and leads him through the door, closing it in the process. John was occasionally watching Sherlock and noticed his wobbling. 'Oh no. Oh nonononononono' he thinks, dropping the ball as he sees Sherlock topple off the bench. He runs to him and cradles his head after checking for injuries, tears leaking out. "Sherlock? Lockie?Answer me please. SHERLOCK! DON'T GO! HE'S ONLY LURING YOU IN! SHERLOCK! WALK AWAY! DON'T GO TO HIM!" John screamed in near hysterics. The game forgotten, everyone runs to John. "Oh my goodness! Is he…." Tsubaki trailed off. John looked at her. "He's still alive if that's what you're wondering."

He turns his head back to his unresponsive meister. "What were you going on about with the 'not going towards him'?" Soul asked. John was silent before he began. "As with all neglected children, they find solace in their own minds as it is their only way of finding peace. Usually their minds manifest another human being formed from their own conscience. Whenever the child is feeling alone, he or she shuts down and goes to the figure to find comfort and they fall into a comatose like sleep. Although it may lead them from the pain, if it goes on for too long, they may never wake up. With Sherlock however, he has been called all sorts of awful names and taunted and _his _conscience, whenever it's not being 'comforting', uses it against him, making him feel more alone than he already is. " John is only silence as they absorb the new information ."Should we move him?" Liz asked. "That would not be wise. Any sudden movements and he can wake up instantly, completely consumed by the black blood and will use anything and everything to hurt us,thinking that we are taking him away from his 'support'. He would not be himself and it's a risk I do not want to take." He said. "So what should we do?" Soul asked. John only sighed. "All we can do is wait.'

_I hope this was all to your liking. As always, reviews are welcomed. Any and all flames will be Vulcan nerved pinched and sent to Delta Vega with no Selek(Spock Prime) and a handsome Scottish engineer._


End file.
